


A question of taste

by DLS_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Potions, Sex Magic, Sibling Incest, Smut, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Summary: George has had an idea for a new type of potion. Now the twins try out their new product.





	A question of taste

**Author's Note:**

> In my other story, "Pepper up", George dreams of a new potion - that's the one you can read about below.

"Ready to try it, Georgie?"

"Yeah. 'Tis a bit weird though, _planning_ it like this, isn't it?"

"Well, that kinda lies in the nature of this product, don't you think? You _have_ to plan or at least... hope for things to turn out the way you'd like them to..." Fred leered.

"Aah well, I guess you're right... I assume that some people will use it as a surprise anyway. Maybe even most..." George put the small vial with potion to his mouth and drank. "Mmh, doesn't taste bad, actually. Not really chocolaty but still...kind of sweet... Well, let's wait. How long d'you think it needs to kick in?"

"Dunno... I mean, it _should_ have an immediate effect, shouldn't it? So you can take it... on short notice." Fred winked at his brother.

"Yeah, but if you can take it an hour in advance and it still works, the surprise effect would be better. And you can't be in the middle of things and then go all 'wait, I'm just gonna drink this potion' - would be quite a mood-killer, wouldn't it?"

"I s'pose... But even if it works immediately, it might still be effective after an hour... Or it might depend on the dosage... Tell you what, Georgie: Seeing as you didn't faint or die yet, I'm gonna drink the strawberry one now and then we'll start with you immediately and wait for me until, say... one hour has passed. This will be the first test run... we can do many more, of course..." Fred winked again, with a lewd grin on his face.

"Good idea, Freddie. But I'd say we... that is to say _I_ start with _you_. I already drank my test vial a few minutes ago, so we couldn't be sure how _immediate_ the effect really is, right? If you drink now, we... _I_ can try out the instant effect and-"

"Wow Georgie, you're greedy today! Or needy, maybe?" Fred smirked in response as he suggestively raised an eyebrow. "Anyway... Bottoms up!" he added and drained a second vial of potion that was sitting on the kitchen counter. He turned around to face his brother again. "You're right. 'Tis sweet... but doesn't really taste of strawberries... So... you've had the idea in a dream, you said... and how exactly did that dream continue?" George's lips spread into a sly smile as he walked over to his twin. Fred gulped audibly at the intent look in his brother's eyes. "You were on the sofa, actually," George began, grabbing hold of Fred's wrist and pulling him over to their couch, "You sat there, but of course..." he continued, while opening Fred's pants and pulling them down to his ankles, "... I had gotten rid of these before." - "Figures," Fred answered, a little breathless at the sight of his brother down on his knees in front of him. He stepped out of his pants and George discarded them carelessly. Then he stood again and gave Fred a push that sent him down onto the sofa. Supporting himself on Fred's thighs, his hands more on the inside of them than on the outside and holding on rather tightly with slightly massaging movements of his fingertips, George slowly sank back down onto his knees again, never breaking eye contact with his prey. Fred gulped again and felt his member twitch as it became solid. George smiled widely and without further ado, he dived in to take Fred's shaft into his mouth. His lips closed around the head and his tongue slid around it immediately, making Fred gasp in pleasure and surprise at the suddenness. "George!" Moaning his twin's name was all Fred could do as he felt the warmth and softness of the mouth surrounding him, sucking at his dick, George's tongue teasing him with swirls around the top and the rim around it, then making a wide circle around the length of Fred's cock before pressing into the tiny slit in the head again. It was maddening. "George! Fuck, this is... oh God! If you keep... keep doing this I'll... oargh!" Fred was panting now and thrusting into his brother's mouth instinctively. He felt George smiling around him. Of course, making him come was part of the plan but he hadn't expected his brother to be _this_ resolute. He should have known better, of course... Fred's fingers clenched into the fabric of the sofa as George bobbed his head up and down his cock, the tongue still encircling it, both with increasing speed. When George put a hand under Fred's balls and started to fondle them, Fred was done for. With a loud cry of his lover's name he came and spurted his seed into George's mouth. The younger twin made a satisfied noise and eagerly took in all of his brother's cum, relishing the taste before swallowing it and licking the remains off of Fred's now softening cock. Fred shuddered at the renewed contact of the tongue with his glans and let his head fall back onto the back of the sofa with a groan.

"Damn, George, that was... Merlin!" Fred said, still panting, as his brother sat down next to him. "Nope, 'twas all me. Merlin had nothing to do with it," George grinned. "Git!" Fred answered, nudging him playfully. "So? How was it?" he asked, looking at George who laughed. "That's funny - under normal circumstances I should be the one asking this, shouldn't I? Anyway... you wanna taste it yourself?" He leaned in to kiss Fred. Immediately, both brothers parted their lips and their tongues touched gently, drawing a soft moan from both of them. After a moment of tender kissing, they broke apart again, Fred smiling broadly. "Chocolate!" he said enthusiastically. "Damn, Georgie, this tastes really good!" George nodded happily. "It does! Mind you, nothing trumps how you normally taste... but it's a nice change. If all the flavors are that good, this'll be a top-seller!" - "So... this was all in your dream, was it?" Fred was surprised to see George blushing slightly. "Well... yeah... I did dream about inventing a potion that changes the taste of your cum... However, in my dream, _you_ sucked _me_ off first..." Fred started to grin mischievously. "Well, it's to late for _that_ , obviously. But me sucking you off can certainly be arranged... However..." he paused to take a look at his wristwatch, "The hour we wanted to wait before I taste you, isn't over yet. You were a bit too greedy, dear brother." - "Yeah well... you were too tempting, as always," George winked, "Let's just wait until the hour's up and then you can-" The rest of his sentence was lost when Fred firmly pressed his lips onto George's. He felt strong hands grabbing his wrists and guiding them over his head as Fred pushed himself onto him. He arranged them both so that in the end George was lying on his back on the sofa, his outstreched arms above his head, protuding beyond the armrest, wrists crossed and Fred still holding on to them, lying on top of him with his legs between George's. They hadn't broken the kiss the whole time but when they finally did, both brothers were panting. "Fred, what are you-" - "Oh Georgie, you don't think I'll wait until the hour's up before I savor you, do you? This'll be a blow job with intense, teasing foreplay... Now, keep your hands where they are, I'll take care of the rest." It was George's turn to gulp now but when Fred slowly let go of his hands, he didn't move them. "That's a good boy," Fred grinned and took his wand from the coffee table. With one flick of it, both of their shirts vanished, so that Fred was now completely naked and George was only still wearing his pants.

Fred tenderly kissed George again and smiled into the kiss when he felt his brother's longing. His hands started to wander down from George's shoulders over his collarbones to his chest and his nipples which Fred started to tease by pinching them softly. George arched his back at this and Fred smirked at how easy it was for him to drive his twin crazy. When George moaned into his mouth, Fred decided to break the kiss again - to better hear the lustful sounds he would draw from his brother and to be able to let his tongue journey downwards, licking over George's throat to his shoulders. When he had reached those, Fred kissed and sucked his way onwards, finally coming to a halt at the collarbone. He sucked the skin there, intending to leave a mark and therewith eliciting a delicious sensual sound from his twin. He felt George's hard-on through the fabric of the pants and grinded his hips against it, which resulted in a louder, more yearning sound of pleasure. "Not yet, little brother. We still have time, don't we?" He smirked, looking up at George and noticing satisfied that his brother was rolling his eyes in desperation and urgently tried to thrust his hips upwards as best as he could with Fred's weight still on top of him. Fred proceeded to kiss and lick his way downwards, around George's navel and to the waistband of his jeans. He opened the button of the pants and let his hands slide to George's waist. Looking up into his brother's eyes, Fred took the zipper between his teeth and pulled it slowly downwards, applying a soft pressure to the erection underneath in the process. George moaned at the the sight and the feeling and grabbed his twin's hair without thinking, attempting to increase the friction. At this, Fred stopped his actions at once. "Georgie! I told you to leave your hands where I put them!" Fred said indignantly. "Oh c'mon Freddie, you can't drive me insane like this without having me touching you!" George tried to defend himself but his brother wouldn't hear of it. "If you aren't able to follow my orders on your own, maybe I can help you? What d'you think?" Fred placed George's wrist back to where they had been before and reached for his wand again. "A body-part binding charm should do the trick, don't you agree?" he asked with a twisted expression. "Frehed! Please..." - "Please? What please? You want me to stop?" - "No!" said George in shock, "No! But I... I can't... I... oh alright then, tie me up - magically." - "Yeah, you like that, don't you? Being at my mercy..." Fred kissed him on the lips once more. George nodded reluctantly, inwardly torn between cursing himself for being such an open book to his brother and at the same time enjoying that Fred knew like no one else how to turn him into a lusty mess and make his knees go weak.

Fred muttered an incantation and George wasn't able to move his arms anymore. When Fred had made sure of this by softly tickling him under his armpits ("That's your punishment, Georgie!"), he resumed his actions and took the zipper between his teeth again, this time pulling it all the way down. He smirked at his brother's tented boxers and then took off George's jeans first. When he had flung them to the other side of the room, Fred knelt between his twin's legs again, letting his fingers slide under the boxers' waitband. "Dammit Fred, can't you just take those off too?" George whined desperately but Fred merely grinned. "Of course I _could_ , Love. But what would be the fun in _that_?" He slowly let both of his hands glide into George's boxers and then pushed them downwards at a teasingly sluggish speed, making sure to stroke his brother's legs in the process, arousing but not tickling him. Unable to move his arms or his legs since Fred was holding them in place while taking off the boxers, George squirmed under Fred's touch. Fred loved seeing him like this. He licked his lips at the sight of his naked twin spread out in front of him and for him. The look in his eyes was clearly one of hunger. After the briefest glance at his wristwatch, he informed George that there was still some time, which caused him to wriggle even more and more desperately. "Fred, what are you going to do to- whoaaa!" George groaned in lust when Fred lowered his head to his crotch and started to lick his brother's balls. "Dammit!" was all George managed to say. The rest of his utterances were moans of delight and pleasure. Fred looked at the tip of his twin's cock that glistened with precum and casually, fleetingly, let his tongue lick it off. George cried out at this. "Fuck, Fred! Take it into your mouth, already! I beg you! P-Please!" he was almost sobbing now. "I will, Georgie, but only when the hour's up..." George groaned in frustration and whimpered while Fred wriggled his hand between his brother's legs and butt cheeks and began to softly caress the area around George's entrance. George wound himself, he sobbed, cried, even screamed out of pleasure but nothing would seduce his brother to do more to his cock than carefully lick the precum off of it every now and then. "Just FYI, Georgie, your precum already tastes different than usual. Want a bit?" Fred licked some off again and dived in to engulf his twin in a fervent kiss. George groaned into it, tasting the slight strawberry flavor on Fred's tongue.

"Well... time's nearly up... But come to think of it... we already know the potion's still in effect, don't we? Maybe we should wait a bit longer?" Fred pondered loudly. George let out a low growl. "If you do this, Freddie... I swear I'll... Don't you dare..." he panted. Fred shot him one last grin and then, keeping eye contact, lowered his head again until George could feel his warm breath on the damp tip of his cock. He arched his back again and rocked his hips and at last, finally, just when he thought je couldn't take the teasing one second longer, he felt his brother's mouth closing around his pulsating member, felt the wet warmth of the tongue and the mouth around it wash over him like a harbinger of the relief that was to be expected. He threw his head back in passion as he moaned and concentrated his whole being on the feeling of Fred pleasuring him, sucking and licking him, moving his head up and down to stroke George's cock with his whole mouth. He was completely absorbed in the feeling of the head of his cock pushing into Fred's throat as he thrust his hips to get deeper, further into that tunnel of utter bliss and pleasure. After the extensive foreplay, both brothers knew perfectly well that George wouldn't last long now. Consequently, when Fred pushed one finger into George's hole, slighty squeezed his balls at the same time and pressed his tongue into the small slit on the tip of his twin's cock, George came hard and loud, crying out his brother's name and shooting his cum into Fred's mouth in forceful jolts. "Oh God! Yes! Fred! ... Fuck!" The last word came out as a mere whisper. George was breathing hard and felt slightly dizzy but the intense relief had been incredible. He smiled absent-mindedly and sheepishly while Fred undid the binding spell and he realized only after a few moments that his brother was talking to him. "Georgie! Don't slack now! We're not here to have fun!" Fred smirked widely, nudging his twin in the side. "This is still work, Love!" Sitting up, George rolled his eyes and looked at him. "You've got some nerve," he said, shaking his head, still panting slightly. "I do. I also have the nerve to do this..." Fred softly kissed George's lips and immediately let his tongue slip out to meet his brother's when he felt George's lips parting. A pleased "Mmh!" was swallowed by Fred's mouth as George tasted the deliciously sweet strawberry flavor that his cum had left on Fred's tongue.

"I think we have a new product," George finally said, when they had stopped kissing and regained their breaths. "That's for sure! We should think of more flavors! Cookie flavor would be great too," Fred agreed. "And pineapple!" - "But Georgie... You do realize that we can't sell that potion yet, right?" George looked at his brother with a puzzled expression, then it dawned on him. "Oh, of course not, Freddie... We'll have to do some extensive testing before that. Come to think of it... How long has it been since _you've_ taken the chocolate potion now? Maybe I should taste you again...?" George grinned wickedly as he leaned over to push his brother down onto the sofa. "Tell me that body-part binding spell, will you?"


End file.
